A Silly and Dangerous Game
by Bramblerose4
Summary: When Lee attempts to confirm if Biffy has a crush on him, he learns more than he bargained for. Liffy, Blee, LeeXBiffy, BiffyXLee.
1. Chapter 1

**For Lacy**

**A Silly and Dangerous Game**

Lee had a sneaking suspicion Biffy was crushing on him, though maybe he was just jumping to conclusions. It wasn't as if he had any proof of his affection, only a strong feeling the big guy held a soft spot for him. It was a mystery which nagged at him during detention and when he was at home and when he hung out with his crew, begging to be solved.

That's why he was here, loitering in front of Biffy's locker in the hopes of grabbing a quick word before homeroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" The words weren't so much spoken as felt as Biffy towered over Lee.

"Just chillin'," Lee answered nonplussed by Biffy's warning tone. He'd learned long ago Biffy would most posture and threaten, like a bear when another predator drew too close to his territory.

"Uh huh, mind if you chilled somewhere else, Ping? You're blocking my locker."

"Sure, once you've paid the toll," Lee calmly informed him.

"The what?"

"The toll," Lee repeated slowly as if Biffy was hard of hearing.

"You gotta be kidding me. You think you can extort from me?" He leaned down to meet Lee's gaze.

"Maybe, let's find out."

He chuckled darkly, amused. "Go for it."

Lee felt his knees turn to rubber. He never been this close to Biffy before and despite the danger signs going off in his head, Lee was excited. He thrilled in their back and forth banter and by the way Biffy suddenly licked his lips he could tell he did, too.

Why else would Biffy be putting up with Lee shenanigans? It would be nothing for Biffy to pluck Lee off the ground and move him out of the way, but he hadn't. That had to mean he was enjoying this silly game too, didn't it?

So far the only thing Lee had truly discovered was he was the one who was sweet on Biffy, why else would he devote so much thought into finding out if Biffy liked him? Why did he care too much unless he wanted Biffy to like him unless it was because he like him back?

Lee forced himself to look into Biffy's eyes and saw something that surprised him; his reflection looking proud and defiant, feisty and determined. Was this how Biffy saw him? Was this why he put up with his bull? Lee had to admit it wasn't hard to imagine, he liked this side of himself too.

"Well Ping?"

"Would you like to hang out with me?" He hadn't meant for the words to come tumbling out like that, but his sudden revelation of his own attraction to Biffy made him lose his cockiness.

Biffy sensed it too. His mouth twisted into a triumphant smirk. "Naturally," he answered and shoved Lee to the side.

Lee tripped over his feet but managed to recover. It was not so easy for his head or heart to come to terms with what just happened.

"Why don't you prove it?" The question sat between them like an invisible gauntlet Lee had thrown down, challenging Biffy to prove his words true.

Biffy did not disappoint.

"Alright, meet me at my place. Saturday. Noon. Don't be late." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Wear something durable."

The gauntlet had been picked up while another one was thrown down.

"Yep, I'll be there, Lee promised, his voice sounding more confident than he felt.

"Good," Biffy opened his locker and Lee considered the matter closed. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't quite believe what had just happened. The shock of the conversation between Biffy and him left Lee feeling off kilter. Things had taken an unexpected turn and Lee was having trouble focusing on anything else. Luckily he'd roamed the halls of E. Nimga High for over a year and a half that he had no problem navigating his way to his seat in homeroom, even if he had trouble recalling exactly how he'd gotten there.

He jumped when his vision was filled with sunny yellow hair and an equally bright smile. "Oh, did some of the good happen to Friend Lee? Your face is red, like you forgot to put on the sunscreen." Holger gasped in horror at the thought. "Did you forget the sunscreen? Is okay. You may borrow mine!" he offered, holding out his bottle of tanning lotion.

"Thanks buddy, but I'm fine." Lee insisted.

"Okay, it is your skin." Holger frowned a little at Lee's rejection but soon his smile was back in place. He focused on the opened bottle of lotion in his hand, slathering it over his face and shoulders.

"It's not sunburn." Lee clarified.

"Then what is it?" Cam cut in. He hunkered down in his parka and whispered out the corner of his mouth. The last thing he wanted was to get detention for talking during attendance. "I meant did something good happen? 'Cuz you're smiling. Like a lot."

"I am?" Lee's grin grew wider.

"Yeah, homes. It's sorta freakin' me out." Cam shielded his eyes with the back of his hands. "You better stop before your face gets stuck like that and I can't hang around you no more."

Lee laughed. "I suppose there are worse faces to make. I mean I could get stuck with yours."

"Oh, and he's back," Cam waved his hand like he had touched something hot and was trying to cool off. "Who needs the sun with a burn like that? Nice one, _hermano_."

"I get lucky every now and then." Lee nodded relieved to have diverted Cam's questioning look. He didn't think he could handle such more speculation from his friends before he broke down and spilled the beans about his odd encounter with Biffy. He supposed this was the kind of thing he ought to share with him crew, but as he watched Cam fight off Holger's attempts to rub the excess lotion on him, Lee couldn't bring himself to say anything. Where would he even begin? The last time he tried to tell them how friendly he and Biffy were it had backfired, horribly. How could he possibly explain how there may be something more to their friendship? He barely understood it himself. So Lee remained quiet, silently promising to tell them everything once he knew where it was all going.

There was a tug on his navel as if someone had tied an invisible string around him stomach. It went taut when his thoughts shifted to his impending weekend at the Goldstein's. _Wear something durable_. Biffy's words echoed in his memory. What in the world is that guy thinking? He had no clue what Biffy's motives were, heck he wasn't even know what his own motives were. But the one thing he was sure of it was his eagerness to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Just when Lee finally managed to get the mystery of Biffy Goldstein out of his head the universe chucked him back into his life. Lee was so focused on the events for the weekend that he completely forgot he still had to endure after school detention with him. That meant the next few hours he was going to be practically alone with Biffy. A spark of a thought almost made him maybe Biffy didn't do anything to get into detention today!

He debated whether or not to sit in his usual seat in detention. Walking into the room with his usual grace Lee decided on sitting in his seat. The last thing he wanted was Biffy to know how much he was affected by their conversation and his invitation.

The room was empty when Lee entered it, and for a wild moment he wondered if Biffy might have actually behaved long enough not to score a detention. But that happy thought quickly soured when a shadow loomed behind him.

"Are you planning on standing there the whole time or are you trying to catch my attention by being in my way?" Biffy gruffly demanded.

"No," Lee said defiantly and moved over to his seat, where he crosses his arms after he plunked down in the chair. He frowned deeply making sure Biffy could see his displeasure when he walked passed.

It was almost a blessing the leads into who really pulled the biggest prank in school history have dried up; otherwise he'd have to run around school grounds with Biffy's voice in his ear. Right now, Lee was 100 percent sure he couldn't handle having Biffy's voice echoing in his head. It was bad enough the memory of being pressed close to the bigger teen played on constant loop without adding to the difficulty to make him feel weird.

The detention passed slowly. Lee attempted to do his homework in an effort to help the minutes crawl towards dismissal. Besides it wasn't like he had anything else to do. Plus, he had a hunch he wouldn't be able to at Biffy's place and he hated spending his Sundays caged in his room as he frantically hurried to finish on time. But it wasn't going well. His focus wavered at the slightest noise. He was going stir crazy and Biffy didn't speak to him at all throughout the entire detention. The room was silent except for the scratching of Lee's pencil on paper and the rhythmic clinking of Biffy's sewing needles hitting each other as he works on a new creation.

Lee jumped as Barrage burst into the room and loudly dismissed his two delinquent charges for the day.

Moments later, Biffy stood in front of Lee's desk. Without saying a word, he dropped a ripped piece of paper onto the desk's surface, and once again Lee was left speechless as Biffy turned on his heel and followed Barrage out of the room.

Lee stared at the paper. It was a scrap from a lined notebook. Without hestiatantion Lee scrooped it up and shoved it into his pants pocket. Though he could feel the paper moving with each of his steps he managed to wait until he was in his room before he pulled it out. It was a handwritten note. Lee stared at it. He had never seen Biffy's penmanship before. He wasn't sure what he was expecting but it definitely wasn't the neat sharp lettering that greeted him. There was an address written on it, presumably the Goldstein residence.

_Oh yeah, this was going to a blast. Not! _Lee sighed and folded the paper in half before putting it back in his pocket. He buried his face in his hands and let out a half scream, half sigh as he did the math. The silent treatment from Biffy from today's plus with the creepy invite to his house times the creepy way he had given Lee his address equaled only one thing. He was dead meat.


End file.
